


R18【泉花】最美的音乐

by Ehtele_sprite



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sex description
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehtele_sprite/pseuds/Ehtele_sprite





	R18【泉花】最美的音乐

如果问起贡多林最好的乐手是谁，所有精灵都会毫不犹豫的告诉你：是涌泉家族领主Ecthelion。他不单单是领主，还是赫赫有名的乐手，实际上他能用任何乐器演奏出美妙的音乐，操控最出色的当然是长笛无疑。

而那些跟涌泉领主更为亲近的朋友还知道，他不仅能演奏各种乐器，还能用一些意想不到的东西奏出美妙的音乐。他能用银勺敲击杯盘奏乐，也可以用指尖弹动半满的水瓶成为乐曲。甚至有一次在哄闹脾气的小Eärendil的时候，他随手摘了片柳树叶子，就吹出了悠扬的调子，小殿下几乎是立刻就停止了哭闹，睁大了还挂着眼泪的蓝眼睛好奇的看着面前的叔叔。此后每当小殿下哭的时候，Ecthelion的笛声琴声和歌声，几乎是百试百灵的止哭神器。

Glorfindel对爱人的音乐天赋心情复杂。当Ecthelion演奏的时候，他周围的精灵都会停下手里的工作或者脚步，露出笑容，有些甚至还会闭上双眼，以便更深的沉浸在这美好的音乐中。Glorfindel对此情景即是骄傲，又有些小小的嫉妒，怎么自己就没什么技能可以让别人露出这样的表情呢？

于是他忍不住想为难Ecthelion。 

“你能用这个奏乐吗？”Glorfindel举起自己的剑在Ecthelion眼前晃。

Ecthelion微微一弯唇角，接过剑，屈起手指在剑身上各处弹了几下，稍许思考，便抡开手指，弹出几小节音符。

Glorfindel张目结舌，这都可以？“是不是只要能发出声音的物体，你都能拿来奏乐啊？”

“也不一定，至少要可以发出不同声音的东西才行。” 

“那……”Glorfindel的目光在房间里四处扫视，想找出更多能发出不同声音的东西。

Ecthelion丢下剑，按住他的肩膀，灰眼睛里带着笑意：“我还能让你成为乐曲的一部分。”

Gloefindel脸上写满了问号：“我？成为乐曲的一部分？”

Ecthelion没有回答，灵巧的解开金发精灵的腰带，蒙住他的眼睛，在脑后打了个结。

“放松，让我带领你……嗯，体验音乐的美好。”

失去了视觉的Gloefindel尽管有满肚子的问题，却一个都没有问出口，任由Ecthelion把他引到床边坐下。然后那双熟悉无比的手利落的解开他的外袍，内衫……

Gloefindel一边用双手撑起身体挪动着方便爱人褪下长裤，一边笑着调侃：“看来是属于我专有的私人演奏会，什么音乐需要脱光了欣赏啊~”

“你等会就知道了。”

Ecthelion的双手暂时离开了他的身体，但从衣物发出的轻微摩挲声，Gloefindel知道他也脱掉了衣服。他扬起下巴，闪亮的金发从肩上滑落，荡下去扫在自己的腰背上，不知是这轻微的刺激，还是因为什么也看不见带来的些微紧张，他的皮肤上泛起细小的颗粒。

他没有等太久，Ecthelion柔软的嘴唇带着熟悉的气息落在他的嘴唇上，随着亲吻的加深，那双灵巧的手开始轻轻的在他身体上游走，指尖若有似无的碰触，从耳后，到颊边，脖子，喉头，渐渐滑过锁骨，顺着凹陷的胸线，打着圈来到已经挺立起来的肉粒上。

Gloefindel发出一声满足的声音，挺了挺胸示意还想要更多。Ecthelion轻轻笑着，离开了他的嘴唇，亲了亲他的下巴。但这个亲吻并没有就此结束，而是一路向下延伸而去，或轻或重，或舔或啄或吻，似乎带着电流一样，覆盖着Gloefindel身上每一寸裸露的皮肤。

Gloefindel毫不掩饰自己的欢愉和享受，随着Ecthelion的每个动作，发出高高低低的呻吟。

“听，你已经开始奏响这支曲子的前奏了。” Ecthelion的声音里含着笑意，温热的气息喷在Gloefindel的皮肤上。

“那就，快开始后面的主曲部分吧……” Gloefindel努力让自己的声音不要带上喘息。

“别急，宝贝，这才刚开始。这是一支极为美妙的曲子，要有耐心慢慢欣赏。”

有发丝滑落在小腹上，被剥夺的视觉似乎让身体对任何微小的刺激都更为敏感，Gloefindel浑身一颤，紧接着，他感觉到自己已经充血挺立的性器前端被温热湿润的嘴唇包裹了起来。

Gloefindel倒抽了一口气，及时稳住了自己摇晃的胳膊，向后仰下去，改为用手肘支撑着身体。  
Ecthelion并没有更大的动作，不轻不重的含住他的前端，嘴唇环着蘑菇状顶端下方的沟渠，不断的轻轻摩擦，舌尖像柔软的羽毛一样在顶端的小孔上扫过。

“啊……嗯……好，好棒！” Gloefindel腰臀的肌肉紧绷着，发出由衷的赞美叹息。

Ecthelion慢慢的一点点含进更多，退开，再一点点让他在自己口中进得更深，非常的缓慢，非常的温柔。他的舌尖随着一种神秘的节奏在茎身上滑动，扫过泌出前液的小孔，探进沟渠，又紧贴着微微凸起的血管游动。

Gloefindel只觉得仿佛有一把火焰从Ecthelion的口中燃起，漫过小腹，烧遍了全身，快感像水浪一样冲刷着他，一波紧接着一波。

他已经完全忘记什么乐曲了，忘情的沉浸在爱人的宠溺之下。

性器越进越深，Gloefindel能感觉到顶端已经抵住了Ecthelion的喉咙口，温湿的口腔内壁包裹着他，顶端涨得发疼，敏感至极，喉咙口任何轻微的蠕动都能带来强烈的快感。

“哦…………”一声拖长的呻吟不由自主滑出了喉咙。

Ecthelion却偏偏在这时停了所有动作，一动不动。Gloefindel正要开口询问，却感到一阵仿佛带着电流的震动从他的喉咙传到前端。

Ecthelion开始哼起了歌！就这样，含着爱人的肉棒，开始用他低沉柔美的嗓子哼起了乐曲！

“不！啊啊啊啊……” 

这太刺激了！Gloefindel胳膊一软，倒在了床上，双手抓紧了身边的床单。Ecthelion扶住了他一动之下差点滑出的性器，不依不饶的重新吞进嘴里，而这个过程中，没有停止哼唱。

Gloefindel的性器被温湿的口腔包裹着，软嫩的内壁触感比最好的天鹅绒还要好，随着Ecthelion的吟唱，整个口腔都在震动，最敏感的前端偏偏又抵在震动最强的喉咙口上。完全不同于套弄或是吮吸，带着节奏的震动幅度并不大，激起的快感却是排山倒海铺天盖地。

吟诵合着呻吟，在房间里弥漫，奏出一支无比和谐欢愉的曲调。

“……啊……我，我……啊啊……” Gloefindel喘息着，语无伦次的在爱人怀里微微挣扎，双手撕扯着床单，仿佛想逃离这过多的刺激，Ecthelion伸手按住了他，抚摸着他腰侧的皮肤安抚着怀里的精灵。

吟唱的节奏渐渐变了，曲调更加欢快起来。

“啊啊啊啊！” Gloefindel的声音里带上了些许哭腔，“……天哪……啊啊……我受不了了！！” 

Ecthelion不为所动，居然开始缓缓上下摇动起头部，让Gloefindel在他口中进出起来，发自喉中的哼唱一点也没有停下的意思。

快感一波接着一波，Gloefindel连呼吸都快被夺走，他感到双腿被分得更开，却浑然忘记这意味着什么，直到Ecthelion的手指触上不断收缩的穴口。

“不……啊————”

穴口猛的一缩，但来不及拒绝，也完全没有拒绝的余地，Ecthelion的手指打着圈在穴口周围温柔儿坚定的游走，将不知何时沾满手指的精油涂在红嫩的穴口周围，等他稍微放松，便揉进一个指尖，缓缓的按压着穴口的皱褶。Gloefindel摇着头，丧失了说话的能力，任由Ecthelion的手指一分一分契进体内，推挤着颤抖的内壁，轻轻旋转，抽出，再前进。

当整根手指都进到了甬道内，Gloefindel已经浑身是汗，浑身皮肤泛红发烫。而Ecthelion只给了他短短一瞬的时间，停止了哼唱，正当他松了口气，哼唱和第二根手指同时向他袭来。

Gloefindel浑身剧烈一颤，失声尖叫了出来。他抓起身旁的枕头捂在了自己脸上，企图藏起控制不住的叫喊。这个坏蛋现在一定在笑，一定！混乱的思绪中闪过这样的念头，Gloefindel不能视物的眼前似乎出现了Ecthelion的笑容，那双灰色的漂亮眼睛像以往那样，变成了更深的颜色，饱含着爱意深深注视着他，像是要把他的每个表情，每个反应都牢牢记住。

两根修长的手指伴随着吟唱的节奏在Gloefindel体内开合勾削，搔刮着敏感的内壁，还微微的旋转。甬道比以往更快的软化了，红润的穴口随着手指的动作不停颤抖。Ecthelion毫不犹豫的加进了第三根手指，缓缓抽动起来。

Gloefindel弓起腰，双腿分得更开，已经完全失去思考的能力，任由身体被Ecthelion掌握着迎接无休无止的快感。他甚至没注意到Ecthelion的吟唱不知什么时候已经停止了，变成了节奏更快的吮吸套弄。快感呼啸着席卷了他，体内的火焰熊熊燃烧得他浑身发麻。

就在他快要喷发的瞬间，Ecthelion突然抽开了嘴唇，湿淋淋的肉棒猛的暴露在空气中，一阵浸凉的感觉袭来，紧接着，后穴里的手指也离开了。

Gloefindel发出一声不满的呻吟，一把甩开枕头，正要伸手拉开眼睛上的障碍物，Ecthelion却比他更快，双手握住他的膝盖，将自己硬得发烫的性器抵在了湿透的穴口上，埋头吻住金发精灵的同时，一沉身，将自己送进了他的身体。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！” 

Gloefindel在被进入的瞬间射了出来，破碎的呻吟带着哭腔，身体控制不住的发抖，一股接一股白色的精液落在自己的小腹上。

Ecthelion感到湿透的柔嫩内壁紧紧包裹着自己的性器不留一丝空隙，这感觉极为美妙，他试图多享受一刻，于是抽出些许，又缓缓送入，甬道湿滑却紧致，剧烈的抽搐着，蠕动着，仿佛想吞进更多，抽出的时候眷恋的吮吸着他，顶进去时又缠着往里吞。

Ecthelion伸手将爱人小腹上的精液沾满手指，抹在他挺立的鲜红乳珠上。

浑身发烫衬着胸口的一点微凉格外刺激，高潮的余韵还没有退去，Gloefindel呜咽着，埋在他体内的肉棒火热非常，散发的热度让他觉得自己快要融化了。

 “里面，太棒了……” Ecthelion松开亲吻，啃咬着Gloefindel泛红的耳尖。

Gloefindel急促的大口呼吸，夹杂着凌乱的呻吟，试图缓解一些体内的压迫感，粗硬的性器在他柔嫩敏感的肠壁中任何细小动作，都让他浑身酥软，无法自拔。

耳边一片轰鸣，Glorfindel迷迷糊糊的开口。

“……快一点……”

身下极为缓慢的摩擦让他觉得不够，他想要Ecthelion狠狠的顶进来，用力撞向那点，再进到身体深处。

Ecthelion凑在他的耳边：“那就唱歌给我听……”

说完退了出来，两手握住了Gloefindel的腰，抽出一大半，使劲送了进去。

“我……啊！” Gloefindel惊喘一声，身体被顶得向上一耸。

“快！”Ecthelion没有给他喘息的机会，第二下抽送比之前更用力。

“不行……”Gloefindel摇着头，被蒙起双眼的精致脸庞看起来有些无助。

Ecthelion没有回答，一下又一下，越来越快，越来越狠的操进他身体深处，掐在腰上的双手十指深陷进皮肤，一次次破开Gloefindel的身体，让他止不住的颤抖呻吟。湿软的后穴不断被捣入，入口被撑开，抽插间隐约可见红嫩的肠肉被带出，被体液浸得水光淋漓。水声啧啧，和着囊袋拍打在结实的臀瓣上发出淫靡的声音。

“你不肯唱，我就只好让另一张嘴唱咯！” Ecthelion的声音带着一点笑意。

Gloefindel被汹涌的快感逼得不知所措，扭动着腰不知是想要迎合还是想逃。但是箍在他腰上的手猛然收紧，把他拽了回来，这个动作也让体内的性器进到了极深的地方。

“……啊！”Gloefindel仰起头，颈脖拉出一条紧绷的弧线，发出一声拔高的呜咽，Ecthelion趁机咬住了他的喉结。

“别躲……”

Ecthelion捞起Gloefindel的双腿缠在自己腰上，腾出双手，十指镶嵌把他的双手按在头两边，深吸一口气，开始毫不留情的快速抽插进出。

蒙在眼睛上的腰带终于松脱了，Gloefindel只觉得眼前一亮，不知道是光线突如其来的刺激还是在体内不断进出的肉棒带来的欢愉，眼泪从他眼角涌了出来，缓缓流进了被汗水浸湿的鬓发里。

“……哭也不会停。” Ecthelion低头亲住Gloefindel的眼睛，舌尖轻轻扫过湿漉漉的睫毛。一丝咸味比任何东西都催情，Ecthelion仿佛上了瘾，伸出舌尖把眼角的泪水和汗水都吃了进去。

“……别停……” Gloefindel忽然收紧了缠在涌泉腰上的双腿，欠起身体搂住了Ecthelion的肩膀，用力弓起腰迎向对方。

Ecthelion只觉得脑子里轰的一声，理智荡然无存，他用力将Gloefindel搂在怀里，不停亲吻着能碰到的肌肤，然后把他推倒在床上，掰开两腿毫无章法的大力抽送起来。

缠着他的肠壁阵阵紧缩，湿得一塌糊涂，Gloefindel含糊不清的呻吟着喊着他的名字，不知是受不住想要求饶还是想要更多。

Ecthelion亲吻着他的侧脸，被他叫得心像是要跳出胸口，他暂时放缓了抽插的速度，伸手到两人中间，握住了Gloefindel不知何时又一次颤巍巍挺立起来的性器。

“不……你别……” Gloefindel这次是真的带着哭腔求饶。

Ecthelion灵巧的手指按揉着柔嫩的顶端，身下的动作不停，卯准了他最受不住的那一点不断撞击。Gloefindel的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，呼吸断断续续，哽咽着求他轻点，身体却不由自主迎合着节奏摆动。

Ecthelion操得并不快，但异常的狠，每一下都进得极深，角度也极为刁钻，在Gloefindel体内横冲直撞。Gloefindel的穴口一片泥泞，甚至翻出了细小的白沫，体液被性器不断带出体外，滴落在床上。

Ecthelion手上的动作变得粗鲁起来，他低头看着挚爱的金发精灵意乱情迷的表情，忍不住埋下头又将他红肿的唇瓣含进嘴里，性器一次次擦过柔嫩的内壁，激起的快感让两人都浑身颤抖。

“啊……我……又要……啊啊……” Gloefindel不断扭动着腰，被一次次大力填满的后穴和被紧握套弄的肉棒，前后夹击的刺激让他不知道要怎么办才好，张开嘴一口咬住Ecthelion脖子和肩膀连接的地方。

Ecthelion被他这一下咬得浑身一激灵，埋在Gloefindel体内的性器猛的在极深的地方停下来，射出灼热的液体，打在他敏感的肠壁上。手上也不由自主的一紧。

Gloefindel突然睁大了眼睛，身体剧烈的抖动起来，嘴张开却发不出声音，喉结上下滑动了几下，已经射过一次的性器一颤一颤，却射不出更多东西了，几滴混着透明液体的白液从前端的小孔里滚落出来流到Ecthelion的手指上。

在他体内的性器终于不再射出热烫的液体，Gloefindel弓起的腰背失去力气骤然落回床上，眼神涣散，神色茫然，脸上身上的红晕让汗水看起来闪闪发亮宛如钻石，他大口大口的换着气，好像刚刚在水里潜泳许久一样。

Ecthelion倒伏在他身上，同样满是汗水的胸膛静静贴在一起，急促的呼吸炽热的在彼此耳边回响。

他还未软下来的性器依旧埋在Gloefindel体内，感受着内壁在余韵中无法控制的抽搐，微微勃动。

“……不行……”察觉到体内的性器似乎又有动作，Gloefindel哼着摇摇头。

Ecthelion将手覆上他的胸口，食指和拇指夹住鲜红的肉珠搓弄起来，略带遗憾的说：“还没好好疼爱这里……”话尾消失在Gloefindel的另一边胸口。

“你……”Gloefindel的嗓音沙哑，胸前的肉粒一边被Ecthelion含在嘴里拨弄，另一边被手指夹住了搓动。酥麻的感觉从胸口蔓延开来，他只觉得浑身的力气都被抽走了，只能任由Ecthelion再次在他体内勃起。

“里面在使劲吸着我呢……” Ecthelion含着肿大的肉珠爱不释口的舔弄着，“等不及了？”

“………………”

Gloefindel抬起发软的双臂搂住他，说不出话来，半晌才呜咽着开口：  
“……那你，还在等什么……”


End file.
